Mistaken Identities
by Rinzie-and-Sayah
Summary: Interesting situations arise. Just read it, we promise you wont be bored Rated R for Language and well. . . our perverted minds! R


Chapter 1: The Switch  
  
Miroku hit the ground hard, forcing the air out of his lungs. Immediately he rolled to the side to dodge another one of the soul stealer's attacks. He swung his staff to fend off another soul stealer, slicing it neatly in half. Miroku chanced a glance behind him at Sango. She wasn't faring any better then he was, she and the others were all surrounded by the soul stealing youkai. Kikyo's humorless laughter haunted them as they fought for their lives . . . or their souls.  
  
The soul stealers had come out of nowhere followed closely by Kikyo. She was intent on bringing Inuyasha to the gates of hell with her again. Kagome and Sango had formed a protective wall between him and the soul stealers. Inuyasha was caught in a comatose state of mind. His eye lids were dropped low and his mouth was slightly open.  
  
"Come to me Inuyasha," Kikyo said in an eerie but chilly voice.  
  
Miroku watched as the soul stealers surrounding them forced Kagome and Sango away from him. Slowly Inuyasha took a step towards Kikyo.  
  
Miroku gritted his teeth in frustration. He couldn't very well use his air void to suck up the soul stealers, they were surrounding the girls and Inuyasha. Of course he could always go to the source (Kikyo) but then when Inuyasha woke up he would be more then angry. Miroku sliced another soul stealer in half with his staff as he ran towards the girls and the unconscious half demon. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he dodged soul stealer after soul stealer, his gaze pointedly fixed on Sango and the struggling Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha no! You don't want to go to hell! You still have things to do here! You have to defeat Naraku!" Kagome yelled, reaching out towards the slowly moving Inuyasha.  
  
"Please!" Kagome all but sobbed.  
  
"Kagome look out!" Sango yelled, pushing the girl to the side as a soul stealer swooped down, nearly decapitating her.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Sango's face as she used her bone boomerang to kill the soul stealers. She grunted as one of their claws ripped through the fabric on her cat suit sending white hot bolts of agony down her back. This was all Kikyo's fault. She had caught the entire group off guard, and now they were battling for Inuyasha's life and soul. What was worse was that she didn't have Kirara to help her. . .she and Shippo were off at the village with Kaede helping prepare for the spring festival.  
  
'Where is that damn monk!?' Sango thought as she gritted her teeth and threw her Bone boomerang again, killing more of the seeming endless youkai.  
  
Sango turned to see Miroku fighting his way over to them and let out a sigh of relief. . .not that she actually cared or anything.  
  
"Come to me Inuyasha! I will have your soul!" Kikyo said in a sinister voice, her hand outstretched towards him, beckoning him closer.  
  
Suddenly Kikyo turned to Kagome and Sango with a wicked gleam in her cold eyes.  
  
"And while I'm at it. . ." Kikyo said with a smirk of triumph. She bowed her head; her hands clasped together in meditation and began to chant.  
  
As soon as her inaudible chant began the soul stealers stopped dead where they were and hung in the air. Miroku paused in his run. 'What the.what's she doing,' Miroku thought to himself. The silvery white youkai slowly began to back away into the woods. Only two remained now. Their milky glow began to glow brighter. Slowly Kikyo's hands fell to her sides and her eyes opened. A smile lingered on her face. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched intently for her next move. Without any warning the two remaining soul stealers shot towards Kagome and Sango. As soon as Miroku saw their targets he shot out towards Kagome, the closest to him.  
  
"KAGOME," Miroku yelled as he tackled her.  
  
"INUYASHA..OSWARI!!!" Kagome shouted as she went down.  
  
As she went she saw from the corner of her eye Inuyasha fall backwards right at Kikyo's feet. Hitting the ground hard she could only watch as the souls stealer meant for her hit Miroku squarely in the chest. As soon as it touched him his body began to glow and slowly a white essence floated out of his body and he was left standing lifeless. His head fell back and his arms were left dangling at his sides.  
  
"Sango his soul..she has his..." Kagome started as she turned towards where Sango was standing only moments before, "NO!!! SANGO!!"  
  
Sango stood in a similar stance as Miroku, only that her head fell so her chin was resting against her chest. Next to her was the other soul stealer; in its tiny arms was Sango's soul. Kagome watched with horror struck eyes as the soul stealers floated to Kikyo. Kikyo's smile widened as the souls were brought to her.  
  
"NOOO," Kagome screamed as she lifted an outward hand towards them.  
  
Kagome's voice rung in Inuyasha's ears. Quickly his eyes opened wide to look up at Kikyo welcoming two new souls. Even with the slightest intake of breath he could smell Sango and Miroku all over the souls. Then all it once it clicked. Springing up from the grass he knocked Kikyo back from the souls grasp.  
  
Kikyo fell back to the ground stunned. As the spell was broken the souls spun free from the youkai's claws, intertwining before zig-zagging around the small clearing. The others could only watch as the souls zoomed over head their bright white aura leaving small trails of light in their wake. Finally one soul seemed to spiral down towards Sango's prone body. It slammed into Sango with a burst of light, sending her flying backwards to skid across the ground.  
  
The remaining soul seemed to hover over Sango's body before bounding into Miroku's body and knocking him off his feet.  
  
Kagome blinked in shock as she ran towards her two unconscious friends.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome cried as she rushed over to them.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl as he turned to face Kikyo, it was one thing that she wanted to take him to hell, he owed her. He was in her debt, but to threaten the lives of his friends, the ones who accepted him as he was and didn't care that he was a half-demon. . . now that was a different story.  
  
Inuyasha bared his fangs as he stared at the wide eyed Kikyo on the ground.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kikyo stuttered in disbelief.  
  
"Go" Inuyasha whispered fiercely.  
  
"But-"  
  
"LEAVE! NOW!" Inuyasha roared as he took a step towards Kikyo. Kikyo rose quickly to her feet and walked away.  
  
"I will be back for you Inuyasha" She called over shoulder as she disappeared into the woods.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she walked away from him, his heart torn and undecided.  
  
"Inuyasha help me! They're unconscious." Kagome called as she hefted Sango up. The demon exterminator's limp body leaning on Kagome's.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and let out a "Keh" even though he was still concerned about his friends. 'They would be fine, the souls returned to the bodies . . . right?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku woke up with a dizzying headache. His whole body hurt, his soul had been torn viciously from his body then forced back in. His arms hurt, his head hurt and for some strange reason his back hurt to.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes slowly and stared at the wooden roof of a village hut. Apparently they had taken him back to Lady Kaede's village. The smells of herbs and spices filled his nose and he let out a comforted sigh. He felt different somehow, he couldn't really put of a finger on it but there was definitely something wrong.  
  
Miroku sighed and decided that he would figure it out soon enough, right now he wanted to see if everyone was okay.  
  
'I wonder if Lady Sango is alright, there were two soul stealing youkai. . .' Miroku thought as he sat up with a groan. There was a fire burning steadily in the center of the room and on the other side of the fire was a figure lying down opposite from him, it looked like a man but he couldn't really tell in the dim light of the hut.  
  
Miroku shrugged and immediately felt a white hot pain shoot up his back. His hand brushed his breast as he went to massage his sore shoulder.  
  
. . .  
  
'Wait a second . . . I DON'T HAVE BREASTS!!'  
  
'HOW DID THESE GET HERE!!!' Miroku thought as his hands left his back to cup two full breasts.  
  
Miroku looked down; between his hands were two plump round VERY womanly breasts. 'Wait a minute if I have these.." Miroku lifted the blanket that lay on top of him and his eyes widened in shock. 'WHERE'S MIROKU JUNIOR!?!?!?!?'  
  
Miroku panicked eyes flew towards the other side of the room. He studied the sleeping form on the floor and his heart leapt into his throat as he realized he was staring at himself.  
  
'Oh sweet Buddha!' Miroku thought frantically as he crawled towards his sleeping form.  
  
Miroku looked down at his sleeping self. 'Well if that's really me and not an illusion than Miroku junior must be..' Miroku lifted up the covers.  
  
"Yep that's me," Miroku said with a smug smile a little taken a back by the womanly voice he had just come from his throat.  
  
SMACK!!!!  
  
Miroku fell back in pain as he looked to see a hand.  
  
"Not this time monk," his own voice growled out of his body.  
  
Sango shot up from her mat.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Sango shouted still hearing the same deep voice come out of her mouth.  
  
Sango was now breathing hard and her heart was pounding in her chest. Quickly her hands sprung up and felt her chest. Nothing but flat hard muscle met her probing hands. Slowly her hands traveled downward to see if the nightmare came with the whole package. Quickly she lifted the blankets to see something that made her wince. A deep blush stained her cheeks  
  
"I'M..A..A MAN!!!" Sango screeched.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU COMPLAINIG ABOUT!?!? I'M THE ONE WITH BREASTS!!" Miroku yelled!  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY! ATLEAST YOU DON'T HAVE A.A. THINGY DANGLING BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!" Sango snapped.  
  
"Don't make fun of MIROKU JUNIOR!"  
  
"You NAMED it!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welcome to Rinzie's and Sayah's wonderful world of chaos. ^_^ We decided to team up and write this strange. . .scary fic hehehe. For all of you who don't know us. . .Rinzie is the author of Rainy Days, A Demon's Reincarnation, Life on the Darkside and Just Like Me. Sayah (aka Sayah1112) is the author of Forbidden Love and Don't Cry ^_~  
  
Sayah: ^_^ So what did you guys think?  
  
Rinzie: Our perverted minds came together to give you guys this!!!  
  
Sayah: Hehehe well I hope you guys enjoyed it cause there's more to come!  
  
Rinzie: hehehe.Miroku junior.gotta love that!  
  
Sayah: lol, yea but we also love reviews! So please review and tell us what you thought about this first chapter ^_^ We'll update when we get ten reviews ^_~  
  
Rinzie: ummmm.yea, what she said, well anyways were going to go now.BYE! Say goodbye sarah  
  
Sayah: *glares at Lindsay* I don't wanna leave! *looks at empty room* On second thought. . . BYE SARAH!!  
  
Rinzie: *stares at Sarah for her dumbness and says nothing*  
  
Sayah: Is dumbness a word??? Well anyways you guys We love ya and don't want to be TOO annoying! *grins* so we will be going now. . .  
  
Yup any minute now. . .  
  
Pretty soon. . .  
  
We're getting there. . .  
  
Yep . . . .  
  
*whistles*  
  
Rinzie: *already out the door*  
  
Sayah: Hey wait come back!! *runs after Rinzie* 


End file.
